Cast away
by ctOS11
Summary: Percy has been cast away by the gods, not to Tartarus, but deep space. He ends up in the clone wars, and lands in the second battle of Kamino. Will he seek revenge? Watch as our favorite demigod meet up with Captain Rex, or even Clan Skirata. Read on and find out. I suck at summaries. Updates could be slow, and rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

"Perseus Jackson. You are summoned here to be decided for your fate."  
"What do you mean lord Zeus?"

"You have are too powerful. We are here to decide if Perseus here should be killed or should be cast away far away." boomed Zeus, the king of the skies.

"What! But you all know my fatal flaw is loyalty." retorted Percy Jackson, the savior of olympus, son of Poseidon.

"Too late. A decision has to be made. Who votes that Jackson should live?" The majority didn't raise the hand. "Fine, he shall be cast away into deep space, so he wouldn't bother us anymore!" The other gods seemed pleased. Even Poseidon. Only Hades and Hestia were shouting protests.

" Uncle Hades, Aunt Hestia, thank you. And to the rest of you, When you need me, I won't be there, and when you need a hero, there wouldn't be one there for you! I will no longer be your pawn!" said Percy. Then, Zeus shot a bolt at him, and Percy Jackson disappeared.

**Annabeth POV**

Where is Percy? I wonder where is he. I thought he was meeting me on the beach for our date. I was just about to wonder about it more before my mom, Athena, the godd1ess of wisdom appeared right in front of me. "Hey mom, have you seen Percy?" I asked my mom.

"emm..." What is wrong? My mom never hesitates. "I don't know how to explain, but father has decided to cast him into space, and what I mean by space, is I don't know where. Only father knows where." What! Zeus casted my boyfriend into space. I cried and ran of, not knowing what to do. When I reached the beach, I thought of a idea. I should tell Leo. He could help me build a spaceship and the seven, now the six, with Percy gone, could go and find Percy!

I ran of the bunker 9, and as usual, Leo is tinkering, Jason and Piper are making out, Frank is shooting random targets, and Hazel is just chilling. "Hey everybody, I have something to tell you…"

"Did Percy dump you?" Leo asked, noticing my puffy eyes.

"No you sick minded douchebag. Aparently Zeus decided that he should banish Percy into space, so I need you guys to help me find him." I told the seven, now the six.

"Are you kidding me Annabeth? My father would never do that!" Jason glared at me. His ego is taking over again.

"That's what she said…"

"Hey!"

"Says who? I swear on styx that I am telling the truth!" Thunder boomed, and nothing happend to me. The six looked shocked. Their best friend is cast away by the king of the gods.

"What? it's all true!" Shouted Jason.

"Percy was a loyal friend. He saved me and Hazel when we were saving Thanatos. We're in." said Frank.

"Thank you for helping. I need Leo to upgrade the Argo 2. I need him to make it be able to sail through space. We have to find Percy. According to my mom, Percy is cast to space. Most likely a planet. I need Leo to try to make the Argo be able to travel in light speed so we can get to Percy's location as quick as possible."

"But Annabeth, We don't know Percy's location." noticed Piper.

"Well, we have to find him then." retorted Annabeth.

"But the universe is huge, where do we start? He could be in somewhere light years away from us!" said Jason.

"I can contact Grover. He has an empathy link with Percy, he should know where Percy is! We could also ask Thalia and Nico to help us." retorted Annabeth, again.

And here the six got to work. I went to contact Nico and Thalia. Jason and Piper helped Leo with the design. Frank and Hazel went to find Grover. After a while, I found Nico and Thalia at Zeus' fist. And they were together. When I got closer, I saw them making out. I thought Thalia was a hunter? Nevermind. They at least got together. I decided to ruin their little moment. "Hey Thalia! I see you found a new boyfriend!" I said smirking. Nico and Thalia jumped apart, and Thalia glared at me. "If you ever tell Artemis about this, I will skin you."

"Haha, very funny Thalia, you know I won't. Now lets get to the serious bit. The gods cast Percy into space. I need your help to find him."

"But..." stuttered Thalia.

"Believe it or not, it's true. I swear it on styx." Thunder boomed again, and Thalia and Nico's jaws dropped.

"Are you helping or not?" I said, a bit irritated.

"We're in." Nico was the first to recover.

**Percy POV **

I walked out of the portal, but was met by gunfire. But is was not bullet. It was a beam of red light, or what mortals call it: laser. I quickly uncapped riptide and looked around. Great. Zeus has sent me in a middle of a battlefield. Good news is: I am on a metal platform, but under me is the ocean. I can feel it. I was broke out of my thoughts when bursts of laser were shot at me. I scanned the battlefield and saw a squad of droids firing at me, or specifically, a group of identical looking kids. This is when I snapped. I do not allow anything shooting kids. I charged at the droids and whirled and slashed, destroying them in 5 seconds. "Kids, are you alright?"

"Who are you?" said one of the identical looking kids.

"I'm Percy. And who..."

"Percy? I've never heard of a clone called Percy before." said the kid.

"I'm not a clone! What is this place?"

"Here, let me tell you. We are at Kamino. The republic's cloning facility. We are being attacked by count Dooku's evil army of separatists. You must find one of the commanders, and you must help us!" shouted the kid.

"Fine, I will help you." I said as I ran around the area. This was the biggest scaled invasion I've ever seen in my whole life. Gaia's invasion and Kronos' together was still no match to this droid army. I saw many identical soldiers with white armor running towards the droid army. I suppose they were clones. Many of the clones were lying on the ground unmoving. The clones were losing. I had to help. I saw many big squid like droids jump out of the ocean and land on platforms or the top of domes that I suppose are cloning facilities. I concentrated on the ocean and imagined torrents of water blasting the squid like droids. Surprisingly, the ocean obeyed me and blasted the squid like droids. And even more, they exploded. I created a few more tiny hurricanes and sent the them off for the remaining droids. Then, there was an explosion on one of the platforms next to the platform I am standing on, knocking a clone with blue markings on his armor off board. Without hesitation, I jumped into the murky grey seas of Kamino.

**A/N here is chapter 1 for Cast away. I would try to update Dark shadows faster. Please vote for the pairing. It should be one of Percy's dead friends.**


	2. Clones

Clones

**Percy POV**

As I dived into the murky grey seas of Kamino, I prepared for the impact. I commanded the sea to soften on the clone's spot. Than I jetted upwards carrying the clone. I blasted a torrent under me, and the impact blasted us both to the platforms of Kamino. I made made a grab gesture at the clone when I manage to stand up. The clone gratefully grabbed and pulled himself up. "Who are you, you are not a clone."

"My name is Percy, but I'm not a clone before you ask me. the gods sent me here. They banished me here for a crime I didn't commit."

"My name is Rex. In fact Captain Rex. Thank you for saving me. How did you control the water? I have been in many battles, and seen many species, but never seen any creature that control water or anything. What are you?"

"Uh… how do I explain? I am a demigod. Half human half god. I am a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. Well, not anymore because he disowned me. Actually I disowned me."

"But… How? Gods don't even exist..."

"They don't exist here as far as I know."

"Well, you should help us. We are in a battle. Hope to see you again." Rex finished as he grabbed a short rifle from a fallen clone. "Here, have this DC-15S. You will die if you have no weapon."

"Thanks Rex. But I have a weapon." I said as I pulled out riptide, which is still in pen mode.

"A pen? what's that going…" I uncapped riptide before Rex could even finish what he was saying. "woah…" he murmured. "Well, I better get going!" He said as he pulled out dual pistols and ran towards a squad of droids.

_Time to rock on! _I thought. I charged at squad of droids. They seemed confused and looked unsure what to do. Maybe they were only to terminate clones. They started to react when I blasted them with my DC-15S. I finished of a squad when I saw around a hundred droids incoming on the platform next to the platform. I saw many clones fighting back. I didn't hesitate. I charged at them with riptide at it's full glory. The rest was a blur. Like in the battle by the styx, instead of skeletons, it was droids. A few minutes later, there were heaps of dead droids around me. The clones were looking at me. Because their helmets are blocking their faces. But I am sure they had many shocked expressions.

Then I saw it. There were 2 squid like droids drilling through the dome, and I'm sure in the dome were many clones, fighting for their lives. I ran for the droid and cut a hole with riptide on the top of the head. It seems like celestial bronze can cut be used like a laser sword in this world. I charged through the squid droid as I sliced up all the droids deployed. The clones seemed shocked at first, but they quickly recovered as the second squid like droids started drilling down from the roof. The clones fired at it, but I don't it did any damage to the humongous droid. Before it could deploy any droids, I concentrated on my hand as I controlled the moisture in the room to form a torrent of water and shot it at the droid. The droid exploded and the clones cheered.

"Thanks for destroying the trident drill for us. Who are you?" A clone with blue markings came up to me. He had similar armour with Rex. How many times does clones have to ask me this question? I quickly explained about me and the clones looked shocked about the gods bit.

"Mine's Havok."

"Like the X-men?"

"What's a x-men?"

"Never mind!" I said ran to the barracks, maybe there will be some gear to wear.

When I reached barracks I saw many kids, a sick looking old man, a clone with orange markings on his gear, 2 clones with turquoise makings, one of them had a handprint on his armor, the other had a 5 tatoo on his forehead. And surprisingly, Rex. I climbed down the ladder and they all looked at me. "oh, did I disturb anything?" I asked them. "Can I join?"

"Who are you" asked the clone with the handprint.

"Oh, Percy, here you are. Fives was just encouraging the cadets." Rex said.

"You know him Rex old boy?" asked the clone with orange markings.

"Yeah, he saved me before." Rex told the clone, who seemed to be good friends with Rex.

"So, who is he?" asked the clone with orange markings.

"Cody, Echo, Fives, 99, cadets, meet Percy, son of a sea god called, Pose, eh… Nevermind. Percy, meet Echo," as he pointed the clone with blue markings. "Cody," he pointed at the clone with orange markings. "Fives," as he pointed at the clone with a 5 tatoo on his forehead. "and 99." as he pointed at the old man.

"Thanks for intro Rex. I know I'm not a clone, but I want to help. Even if this is not my home, I will still help. I have seen so many battles. So many deaths. I will not let anymore people die." Many cadets looked shocked at me.

"How many battles have you been on?" asked Cody.

"2 major wars." I simply answered. Many jaws dropped. I saw 99 do a salute at me, soon followed by Cody, Rex, Echo and Fives. I started to get uncomfortable. "uh...I'm not really good with formalities. I need some gear. Let's move!"

"He's right, let's blast some droids. I will lead you guys to the armory." surprisingly, 99 answered me.

After a few turns, We reached the barracks. I didn't want any suspicions anymore so I took a trooper's armor. I grabbed a quad cannon, which was a mini-gun, but shoots lasers. Rex explained everything about the droids and the separatists quickly to me so I would know what was going on.

* * *

**Third person view**

The clones were ready. They were ready to defend their home. Percy, who is in his new clone trooper armor, is still pretty fond of his new costume.

"Man! This armor is totally badass!" exclaimed Percy, who is the only person in the room that is is excited, while the other were serious. The cadets into their bunks, ready to ambush the droids. There was a few robotic shouting sounds outside and there were sounds a blasters clashing against the metal. Than it stopped. The clones took this chance.

The blast door opened as Echo, Fives, Cody and Rex fired at the droids. Many droids fall, but they were outnumbered. The clones ran back to their positions as they fired at the droids. When the droids were half way across the room, the bunks opened as the cadets open fired at the battle droids. Percy charged across the room, and he could see cadets with expressions that were like 'man, are you insane?' but it turned to shock as Percy uncapped riptide to it's full glory. Then it turned to bewildered expressions as Percy sliced through the droids. Percy was aware that Rex and the clones were firing behind him. Guns blazed, and the sword clashed.

The droids were being destroyed, but the some cadets has also fell. The remaining cheered. But it was short lived. "I feel something…" murmured Percy. "Rex, take the clones with you, I have to handle something!" The slashing sounds continued. "GO!" shouted Percy as he ran to the corridor. The droids turned to him and fired. Rex and the clones took this chance and fired at the droids, destroying many of them. But one bolt of laser caught Percy in the shoulder. The force blasted him to the wall, and the son of Poseidon fall to the ground.

**Percy POV(again!)**

Ouch. That bolt really did hurt. I ran down the corridor, but found a man with beard and a creature with 4 arms, 2 of them with laser swords. The creature must have sensed something. He turned to me and slashed at me, his 2 arms spinning as the laser swords clashed against the wall. "Woah, calm down seppie. I don't wanna fight!" I provoked him. "Do you know who I am? Clone?" He boomed at me. He kind of reminded me of Zeus.

"No idea…" I continued.

"I am general Grievous, your doom!"

"I think it's your doom!" I shouted as I uncapped riptide, and the swords collided. Somehow, riptide didn't break. I used Luke's disarming technique at Grievous and it did work. I then cut his hand off with riptide. Somehow riptide can harm mortals now. Guessing it was either because of the air in Tartarus, or it was because he was a alien.

"argh..." he said as his my sword cut of his hand. "I will have my revenge clone, I will." Than, like a cockroach, he disappeared.

The bearded man came up. I didn't realize at first, but he did. "Who are you. You are no clone. How do you have a sword?" asked the man. So I explained about my life, again. "I'm jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi…"

"What's a jedi?"

"A Jedi was a member of the Jedi order, who studied, served and used the mystical energies of the Force"

"What's the force?"

"The Force was a spiritual, and all powerful power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith orders."

"How can you be so patient?"

"Jedis are very patient."

"What's that laser sword?"

"It's not a laser sword. It's a lightsaber."

"Sorry, I better get going!" I said as I ran.

* * *

When I reached the hangar, I can see the clones were winning. On top of a dome was a trident drill, ready the drill and deploy. I was readying my concentrated water blast, until a missile hit it before I can. _The clones are winning._

There were faint slashing sounds, like the lightsaber Grievous had. I ran over there to take a look, only to see a bold woman and a cool looking guy slashing at each other. The bold woman had dual red lightsabers and the cool looking guy had a blue lightsaber. I was just about to engage when the guy kicked the woman and made a grab gesture. A tiny tube stuck on her belt instantly flew to the cool looking guy's hand.

But it went wrong when the woman came back up and kicked the guy, causing him to fall. Now I got a good look of her. She had a evil grin, and markings over her face. She also made a grab gesture at the tube and it flew towards her. _This must be the force! _I was about to engage again when a squad of clones appeared and grabbed the tube. The bold woman, seeing that she was trapped, jumped into a incoming ship escaping.

* * *

**Third person view**

"Echo, Fives, you have really stepped up in the battle. you are now ARC troopers." said Rex. Echo and Fives were pretty shocked at this.

"Percy, you may not be a clone. But you really did help us defend Kamino. I have asked general Kenobi for permission and he said yes..." Rex paused. "You are now a part of the republic army. The 501st, I will say."

**A/N PERCY IS NOW A 501ST! What missions will he go on? Please vote for missions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere above Mon cala. **

"General Kenobi, we need a team down in Dac to support senator Padme and General Skywalker! You know I am good at water battles since I _was _the son of the sea god!"

"Omega, this isn't your time yet. I am pretty sure Anakin and Padme are safe with the Commander Monnk and the gungans down there."

"But, sir! What if they are in trouble down there!"

"Alright Omega, but be safe. We don't want our best soldier in area dying here." The soldier, Omega, turned and was about to go, when the General called him back. "Omega, remember _katastrofi_**('Destruction' in greek)**." Said the General as he tossed a lightsaber at the soldier. "You almost forgot your war prize from General Grievous."**(A/N I forgot to mention** **last chapter.)**

"But sir, it can't be used underwater!"

"It's works underwater. It was used like that before Grievous killed the jedi who used it, even if you can't, you still can use Riptide."

"Yes sir."

* * *

****Omega(you know who he is...) POV****

I Propelled through the water, with the powers I practiced in camp half blood. Thinking of that place, I don't really hate it, but if the republic attacked it, I would still follow the orders of the republic. I mean, I a soldier. Soldiers follows orders.

I skillfully propelled pass the obstacles and the damaged buildings. "What happened here?" I murmured to myself. "Seems like general Skywalker and Senator Amidala trouble judging on this area. _Surely they are fine. How could they be in danger? There are the gungans, the Mon Calamaris, the SCUBA clones and 3 jedis? _A part of my brain argued.

Just to make sure, I scanned the area with my water senses. The results surprised me. The area were full of aqua droids, those things who killed so many clones in the assault on Topica city, the jedis were jailed and tortured, the senator and the gungan guy that has a funny name were also captured and all the clones, gungans and the Mon Calamaris were all imprisoned in a prison camp. Prince Lee-char was lost.

I looked for Lee-char's movement in the water. There, I found him, he is hiding in a cave near me. I propelled towards the cave, but before I could get in the cave, two green lights appeared and slashed at me. If I didn't react that fast, I would have rest in pieces. I quickly ignited katastrofi, my lightsaber. A blue beam shot out of the rob as I blocked the next strike. "Stop, general, it's me!" I shouted general Tano.

General Tano seem to stop at this. "Which clone are you? How could you breathe underwater with a ARC clone armor?"

And so I explained everything to her.

"Incredible!" she gasped when I finished.

"General, I'm the only reinforcement here. I was suppose to come down and check, but it seems that you guys are in trouble, so I'm here." I told her.

"Omega, you are in a ARC armor right? You can get yourself to my master's prison by pretending you are dead in the ocean, because the droids are dumb, they'll think you're dead because they will think you drowned."

"General, Prince, what's the plan?" I asked.

"Omega, I plan to free the prisoners, you see, if we free the prisoners, we could easily outnumber the enemy." Lee-char answered me.

"Prince, that's a great idea! What should I do now?" I commented.

"Omega, the prince and I shall enter the camp to free the prisoners. You must free the masters." Said General Tano.

"But…" I stuttered.

"Go Omega, you must." insisted Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

**Third Person view**

As Tamson swam away to find the prince, Omega busted into the room, surprising everyone. "Sir, How did you get yourselves captured?" I teased my general.

"Come on Omega, just get on with it!" called Anakin.

"Wait, how could this happen! He is in an ARC armor and he is not drowning!" gasped General Kit fisto.

"Master Fisto, I will explain later. Now Omega, get on with freeing us." answered Anakin.

"Alright." I answered back as I pulled out katastrofi and sliced at the electric eels around the prisoners.

"You are no Jedi, but how do you have a lightsaber or know how to use one?" Kit fisto asked Anakin.

"Master Fisto, we must go. I will explain later." Answered Anakin. "Omega, lead the way!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Omega slashed through the aqua droids guarding the prison camp. "Here it is sir. You have to free the prisoners. I'll find general Tano."

"Thank you Omega. Go find her and the prince. We're counting on you!" called Anakin.

* * *

Omega propelled through the waters of Mon cala, at first he thought it was going to be easy, but aqua droids started to appear everywhere. Wanting to not be detected by these machines. He saw few Karkarodons guards circling Prince Lee-char as they lunged at the prince. The prince dodged one of their strikes but He knew the prince will be eventually killed if they continue. He faintly heard the prince shout something. A while later the quarren Nossor ri passed weapons at the clones and the prisoners. The quarrens all fired at the droids and the 4 Karkarodons. Ahsoka Tano broke free and slashed at the droids. At the same time, Anakin, kit fisto and the other prisoners also came into the battle.

It was absolute chaos. Omega himself came for the 4 Karkarodons. The first one seemed surprised that a ARC was under water without drowning. Omega took this chance. He slashed at the first Karkarodon with katastrofi. The creature instantly screamed in pain, but killed by a deadly arc formed by katastrofi. The second Karkarodon regained his consciousness and lunged at Omega, soon followed by the other 2 Karkarodons.

**Omega POV**

I dodged the first attack, but was hit by second Karkarodon. Thanks to my water powers and my kartan-class armor, I didn't get killed.

Normally kartan-class armor was only used by republic commandos, but since I'm the best soldier on the _Resolute_, the generals decided to give me a kartan-class ARC armor. I took out stabbed the second Karkarodon with katastrofi and sliced of the head of the third with riptide. Then I made a crush gesture at the final Karkarodon, and the waters of Mon cala obeyed as the waters crushed the final Karkarodon. I quickly swam into the battlefield. Knowing normal clone weapons wouldn't work underwater, I took the weapon form a fallen Mon calamarian soldier. Seeing a squadron of droids coming at me, I sent a water torpedo at the squad of droids.

I then turned myself into water and vapor-traveled behind another squad of droids, and I slashed through all the droids. Suddenly I was knocked off balance, and a face of a shark appeared in front of me.

_Riff tamson…_ I thought as I kicked his chest and sent torrents of water at him. The swirls of water hit him and knocked him off balance, taking this opportunity, I stabbed him with the mon calamarian weapon. Tamson blocked the strike with a knife explosive and threw another at me.

But, before the knife could hit me, it stopped right in front me. I then willed it to fly back to Tamson, but Tamson dodged it and the knife exploded behind him. Tamson snapped at me used my newly used power water push. It was like force push but the user concentrates on the water particles or inside of the victim.

Tamson lost his balance and with a quick swing with katastrofi, the shark-like creature was chopped in half.

The rest of the battle was a blur. It kinda reminded me of slicing through the undead army of the underworld. But instead, they were droids. I hacked into one droid, and sliced another in half with riptide. After destroying around fifty droids, the mon calamarians finished all the droids off.

After everything was settled, Prince Lee-char was crowned. Bringing the news of victory, I went back to the cruiser. But before I could get back to my friends, the clones, Kit fisto stopped me.

"Well, you got lots of explaining with me." He told me.

"Alright…" I stuttered.

**A/N Some of my supporters decided that I should do the second battle of geonosis. I know it's not in chronological order, but it actually seems like a pretty cool idea! Soooo, next chapter: Landing on a point rain! Oops, forgot to tell you guys, Percy will meet Darman next chap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Third person view (hehe, thought it was the end eh?)**

Argo II

"Annabeth! We're tracking a demigod sign on this desert planet!"

"Leo! You found Percy! Travel to that planet now!"

"Umm, Annabeth, I don't think it's a good idea…"

"How is it a bad idea?"

"Annabeth?"

"What?"

"There's a space battle going out there…"


	4. AN

HI GUYS!

After the battle of genosis there will be the battle of umbara! Since it's a lot people's favorite battle, including me, I will do the battle of umbara. Thanks for support!


	5. AN again

**Sorry guys that I could not update. I have been out of town for a while and I have to prepare for several upcoming assessment. Sorry that I could not update and thank you guys for being so patient and waiting for my next chapter. Truly sorry guys... Note to Dark shadows fans, my main focus is Cast away right now, so sorry... But don't worry, I will still update both. Just wait for maybe a few weeks and I will update. I promise. ctOS11 out.**


End file.
